Лл
|ADebut = |VA = Yoshihito Sasaki |Desc = and are deceased members of Passione and by extension La Squadra Esecuzioni who were executed by the Boss because they tried to unmask him. Gelato was tied up and forced to watch Sorbet being sectioned into pieces by the boss but swallowed his cloth gag to commit suicide and save himself from further terror. His corpse was later discovered in his home, with the cloth still stuck in his throat and a note attached that reads "punishment". Days later, thirty-six individual sections of Sorbet would be preserved in formalin frames, which would be delivered to the assassins one by one.Chapter 476: Narancia's Aerosmith (6) The two were described as psychopaths by fellow assassin Formaggio and were always close, leading to rumors about the true nature of their relationship. The fact that Sorbet and Gelato decided to investigate Diavolo's identity by themselves could indicate either overconfidence or bravery. The deaths of Sorbet and Gelato are likely a reference to Luca Brasi's murder of two enemy mafioso in series, in which one is hacked to pieces alive (Sorbet) and the other swallows his cloth gag to save himself from a gruesome death (Gelato). The duo's appearance and rumors of being a couple are possibly a reference to the Australian pop duo , who were often rumored to be in a romantic relationship due to the homoerotic nature of their album covers. |Gallery= Manga= Sorbet meat.png|Sorbet's death Ice Cream been punished.png|Gelato's death Squadra Esecuzioni recieve Sorbet corpse.png|The rest of the members recieved Sorbet's body parts Gelato tied up.png|Gelato was tied up Gelato disapear.png|Gelato fall into despair |-| Anime= RipGelato.jpg|The end of Gelato CioccoKills.jpg|Cioccolata and Secco over Gelato's body SorbetParts1.jpg|Parts of Sorbet's body SorbetParts2.jpg|Ditto WoodStoopid.jpg|Coffins of Sorbet and Gelato }} |ADebut = |VA = Serika Hiromatsu |Desc = Narancia Ghirga's mother is only mentioned in a flashback, where it is stated that she died in 1994 from an eye infection when Narancia was only 10 years old. Despite the fact that Narancia's own eye infection was a mere coincidence after being beaten up by police officers, all of his friends were convinced that it was contagious and that he got it from his mother. Narancia himself began to believe the rumor and was frightened that he would die at any time, all alone. She is fully shown and given the name "Mela Ghirga" in the TV anime adaptation. Mela is "apple" in Italian, echoing Narancia's vaguely fruit-themed name. }} |ADebut = |VA = Riho Sugiyama |Desc = is an upper class woman sitting in the same train as Melone. She's arrogant and spoiled, as she complains about the noise from other passengers and calls them peasants. Melone asks how her health is and snoops through her bag to find an ID, discovering that she's 24 years old and was born on March 10, 1977. She slaps him and says she's going to call security, but Melone licks her finger and determines that she has an O blood type, and is also rather strong for a woman her age. Anita reveals that her family has high connections with the police and government and wouldn't let what Melone did slide. Melone finds out that she has bad compatibility with Bruno Bucciarati and is also a smoker that drinks, making her a perfect parent for Baby Face along with Bucciarati's DNA. In three minutes and three seconds, she "conceives" the homunculus Stand which quickly learns from her vulgar language after she states her intent of wanting to murder Melone and insults the train conductor. Baby Face later urinates all over Anita's back, causing her to believe that the train is filthy. Just as she runs out of the train to find a witness in order to sue the railway company, Baby Face kills her by breaking her body apart into several cubes. Her name is given in the credits of the TV anime.}}